Techniques for connecting things to a network, such as an IoT (Internet of Things) technique, are being developed in recent years. In the IoT technique, it is considered to connect things to the Internet via wireless communication. Information on the things achieved via the Internet is required to be stored in a server or the like for analysis or the like thereof. A memory having a wireless communication function is demanded in order to store such information.
However, communication performance of an inductor element used for wireless communication largely depends on the area thereof. Therefore, there is a problem that downscaling of a memory is difficult when a wireless communication function is to be combined with the memory.